Blanc
Blanc (ブラン, Buran) is the human form of White Heart, the CPU of Lowee. She is a goddess who watches over the land and who cares for the people, including her little sisters Ram and Rom. However, Blanc also has a violent temper and curses like a temperamental high school student when upset or angered. Which unfortunately for everyone else, is all the time. Otherwise, Blanc keeps to herself and is usually very quiet until enraged. Her weapon is a hammer that becomes an axe while she is White Heart. *For a list of her outfits see: Blanc Costumes *For a list of weapons see: Weapons *For Blanc's accessories see: Accessories Personality Blanc comes off and looks to be the shy and quiet type of girl. She enjoys reading in her spare time and is usually trying to find a relaxing spot in order to do so. Blanc also really loves to write, however unknown to herself, she isn't very good... She doesn't realize that also needs to works on other things in her writing. Underneath her calm and quiet exterior, Blanc is a very foul-mouthed Goddess with a very short temper to the point of swear covered boss fights. When upset, she takes her anger and rage out on anyone who displeases her, even her own sisters should be wary about this but they actually like to piss her off. A lot of things, and people set her off. Usually this is Vert, who she openly hates due to her consistent mocking. Blanc also has a strong hatred for Neptune, But its revealed that this is actually a form of jealousy and that her words may be mean but they have a very...deep...hidden kindness. Blanc also has little to no interactions with Black Heart. It's possible she may have a small respect/liking for Nisa, as she even stated she didn't want to involve her in a fight with a rowdy group of bandits, meaning when angry she actually does have some people she won't hurt. But when said bandits insulted Nisa, the two of them teamed up and proceeded to beat them up. In Mk2, Blanc is much more prone to anger than in the first game most likely due to Rom and Ram. She is also much more quiet and tired due to them as well making her seemed to many fans emo. She however seems to have better realationships with the other three CPU's acting more civil with them especially Neptune. In the manga she comes off as more quiet and stoic, only making blunt comments on occasion. Though she was generally not rude and mean like in the game until later chapters when she was shown with a temper. White Heart White Heart (ホワイトハート, Howaitohāto) is Blanc's HDD form. Known for being the most violent of the four goddesses with a temper to match, she seems the least changed between forms in terms of personality. White Heart's appearance indicates she may be the youngest of the four, even her body didn't change other then her outfit, eyes and hair style/color. During the intro movie, White Heart is the Goddess to mention that Purple Heart was the one not picked by any of the others. She wanted to keep Green Heart around, who wanted to keep Black Heart around while Black Heart picked her, due to her bad attitude. So they decided to rid of Purple Heart. Intrestingly enough, when Blanc transforms in MKII, she usually becomes louder and more temperamental, cursing more often and being less quiet. Blanc's hammer turns into an axe in HDD form. Appearance Blanc is a short, pale skinned girl with very sandy-brown colored hair that is short, neck length. Her eyes are dull blue colored. Blanc wears a big white cap with light blue ruffled lining, and brown and gold under and center piece. When outside or in public, Blanc wears an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur in order to keep her warm in Lowee. When inside, she doesn't wear her jacket often, revealing the dress underneath of it. A short white dress with dark brown-black lining and crosses going along the bottom. Around her neck is a light blue ribbon piece with white lining and blue gem/badge in the center. Her height is 144 cm. As White Heart, Blanc's hair turns light blue colored and remains the same shape, though messier in form with two very long strand-like side parts almost reaching her stomach, and a cowlick. Her eyes turn pink-red in color, while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. The extra colors consist of black and light blue. She grows two centimeters in this form. In Hyperdimension Neptunia V, Blanc has almost changed her entire appearence other then hair, eyes, and skin. She wears Chinese inspired clothing, consisting of a red dress with folded skirt and leafy-star shaped patterns along the bottom, the dress itself has a black tanktop like piece with an accessorry with red lining and a blue sphere in the center and small hanging strings. At the very top of the dress is a flowery gold piece with a black strap, connecting around her waist. She has on a white loose Shrine Maiden like jacket with big tassle-like pieces hanging on the ends of the sleeves with flowers on them. On her right arm are big black and white breads. Her hat is still white but with red and pink flowery coloring and a big black circled segement in the center. She also has on long white toed socks with red lining around the top is segments, and black sandles with red ribbons at the toe and flower symbols. Blanc's HDD form also reflects her sudden blue to red change. She wears a bathing suit piece with the same un-attached gloves and boots. Both with red shiny material on the top, lining and segements. The fingers of her gloves are black. While she has multiple red box like pieces on her chest and neck. Her lower region is completely red colored. While the bottom of her boots resemble sandles with the red coloring and are black on bottom. Hyperdimension Neptunia Beginning: During the great console war, all of the girls fought in order to claim the status of true Goddess. However, they were equal in strength and knew nobody would win. So the three Goddesses began to plot against Purple Heart, who had become quite full of herself and her ability. This was part of the reason she was picked to be exiled. Also this was due to the fact nobody wanted to personally fight her, and so the three ganged up against her and took her down with ease. Lowee Events: The Financier announces to Blanc that some travelers request an audience with her, at first she had to be persuaded to see them. But as soon as she sees Neptune she treats her very rudely and soon not being able to stand Neptune's talk of her expectations from the Goddess of Lowee, Blanc forced them out and out of anger told them never to come back. Moments later she was approached by the Evangelist Conversation telling her about her shameful performance earlier when Blanc complains about the increasing casualties from monsters. The Evangelist then reminds her of her character as a Goddess, pissing Blanc off before leaving. Later in her HDD form in a dungeon she approached the group and demands a fight with Neptune who insist on battling with her friends. At first she was surprised that Neptune would involve her friends with this, since Purple Heart wouldn't have done this until remembering that she lost her previous memories. Upon losing she retreats until later. Other events One random event begins with Gust trying to get Blanc to give her something, so Blanc hands over a scarf she's worn. But is then asked to autograph it, to which she questions the reason for. Gust explains its for an experiment but she doesn't exactly tell her everything and leaves. Later, she returns and tells Blanc she put the scarf on the internet auction and that it sold the most out of all the Goddess autographed items. Even twice as much as Green Heart's ribbon and Black Heart's socks. Then mentions when they need money, they can just sell her things. This makes Blanc annoyed... In the town of Lowee. Blanc asked Gust why she just doesn't move to here, as she makes great synthesized items. She said it'd make her useful. While Gust does appreciate this, she explains that she wants to see the world and explore some more, find rare ingredients, travel, learn new techniques. A little upset, but not angry, Blanc knows that she can't force Gust to change her mind so she'll instead wait for her to tell her when she is willing to move here. In another event, Nisa comes to see Blanc. She mentions seeing someone exactly like her at the convention at Planeptune she had been at, handing out books to others. When suddenly, Blanc ask how she knew, then if she had been solo or with a group. Nisa explains that she was part of security there and wanted to look around but she didn't get a chance to. So then, Blanc hands her one of the books and Nisa suddenly becomes excited and ask to read it there.... However... once she does, she doesn't really get it but claims it's deep in order to make Blanc happy. Who then proceeds to go and get the other stories. After she leaves, Nisa claims it's appalling.. Later, Nisa is seen trying to help these two guys when it's revealed the monster chasing them is Lady White Heart! Nisa is shocked, until learning that they insulted her chest and while Nisa at first doesn't agree with trying to kill them in her HDD. Until they insult her also... to which both girls become pissed and attack. In her bedroom sometime later, Blanc realizes new books from IF publisher are coming and she was too busy to notice it, then notices how much its snowing outside and mentions not wanting to go out in it. She contemplates if she should send the Financier until recalling that she's out of groceries. So instead Blanc calls her useless, and gives her an (unfair) pay cut while writing down everything she needs. In the next event, Blanc had just finished her task of the day and now has free time to write. Unfortunately, she is without inspiration. So she decides to browse the forums until three hours later when she realizes she replied too many times and got kicked off. Later she has finally wrote a "masterpiece". She feels 500 copies will be enough, but then worries she may sell out. Only three copies sold... She begins to doubt herself while wondering why this keeps happening. Then questions what she did wrong before realizing no answer exist other then the fact they must hate the cover to the book. So deciding she must go and redo it, Blanc goes to find an illustrator. Hyperdimension Neptunia Manga Blanc appears in the manga along side the other goddess. In the manga, which takes place directly after the first game and before the second, the goddesses return to Celastia, only to be kicked out by Histoire, upon seeing how lazy the girls had become after the events of Arfoire's plot. So they stay at Noire's place until she scolds them for being lazy also and insist they don't make a mess if they have no intentions of cleaning. So they try with house work and only cause more problems. Blanc has trouble controlling the vacuum. Blanc also appears to be on better terms with the other goddesses, especially Neptune, as seen in the first chapter, when she and Neptune were killing cockroach's in their HDD forms together and even shown high-fiving when they thought they wont. In the second chapter, they celebrated Christmas at Blanc's place. She also seems to have matured somewhat, not getting as angry as she does in the game. At the end of the second chapter, she is shown with a "smile like an angel". Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-II She and the other goddess fought CFW Magic and were defeated. They were held captive in the Industry Graveyard until they were rescued by Nepgear's party and until then, Mina Nishizawa took her place as CPU of Lowee in her absence. White Heart matured in Mk-2 and does show some love and care for her sisters when they rescued her. She even reads a book on how to compliment them for their hard work taking care of Lowee. Despite this though, she is often annoyed with their antics as they constantly annoy her and make her mad, due to it being funny to them. This could be a reason she's more prone to anger. Hyperdimension Neptunia V The Blanc in this game is not the same one because it is in a parallel world. She retains the same personality even though she's more self-centered and easy to get angry. She wear red and white clothing instead of her usual white and light blue one. Neptune's first greeting to her wasn't very friendly. Powers & Abilities Blanc is a well-rounded character who has high HP and good defenses. Strangely despite using a hammer, her attack power isn't very high, but she still can do great damage to an enemy . She is fast, but still has low evasion. Her combos are easy to learn and making her a very good member to have in one's party. Movelist Fleissing Faust: Verschlag: Tanzerin Trombe: Blanc spins around hitting her enemy, before finishing them off with a strike down at them saying "Critical Hit." Ein Schlag: Tetokschlag: Zerstorung: Jeager Kudel: Latent Katastrophe: Charge shot lv 1: Charge shot lv 2: Charge shot lv 3: Sports: Kaboom: Combo Link: Switch: Hard Drive Divinity: Hard Break: The attack begins as Blanc spins once, then rushes toward the target. Jumping into the air as she slams her hammer down on the target, then hits them twice sending them flying. She then rushes forward and hits it a final time before it can land. Then finishes as it hits the ground as she breaks it apart from underneath. R/W Disk: Item Skills Ointment: Good Ointment: Great Ointment: Heavenly Ointment: ??? Meds: Super Ointment: Heal Potion: Stimulant: Tranquilizer: ???: Mobilize: Heavenly Potion: Quotes For a list of her battle quotes, click here *''"I won't let any of you selfish, icy bitches take the title of True Goddess!" *"Get out of here, Thunder Tits."'' an attempt to fluster Green Heart. *"I'll get you back, you little shit!" ''White Heart's line when you defeat her at the Basillicom. *"Found you, you little shits."'' *''"The hell?!" Don't put on err's you filthy pig! Just get trampled by pedestrians on the street like chewed gum!!" JACKASS!!"'' *''"You snobby bitch! Say it again to my face and I'll rip your tongue out!"'' *"GO TO HELL ASSHOLES!!" Gallery For Blanc Fanart see: Blanc (fanart) For more Official Art visit: Blanc (images) Trivia *Blanc/White Heart and her land is based on Wii. *Blanc/Blanco means "colorless" or "blank" or, in other words, white. *She, Vert, and Neptune are the only goddesses that say they play video games. *In one of her official images the book she holds references Mario Bros. Tying in with the Mario based cameos and puns, due to Wii being a Nintendo system which Mario is on. *Blanc loves tangerines. *Despite her petite frame, it's possible Blanc may be the strongest power wise of the girls. She wields a hammer easily, which usually only strong characters can wield. *Despite maybe being the strongest power wise, she has poor endurance and is out of shape shown in an event in Mk2. *When inside, Blanc is rarely seen wearing her coat. *Originally, instead of a big cap/hat. Blanc was to wear a big bow. *In a recent popularity poll, Blanc has placed 7th, just behind IF and beating Vert by 184 points. *Despite being the most foul mouthed and hateful goddess, Histoire believes that she cares for her people more than any other goddess. *Blanc is a big fan of Falcom, and she even asks her for an autograph. Category:Goddess Category:Female character Category:Lowee residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Blanc Category:CPU Category:Neptunia V character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text